


wretched place

by LiterallyAViking



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Gen, Post D3, The Isle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAViking/pseuds/LiterallyAViking
Summary: Even though it was a wretched place, Uma had always liked the Isle.
Relationships: Harry Hook & Uma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	wretched place

Even though it was a wretched place, Uma had always liked the Isle. Or rather, she liked the power she held there. People respected her there, they respected her ideas and her crew and those she put under her protection even if they were scrawny things that would usually get last pick for anything and everything. There were parts that she hated of course. The stink, the mess, the utter chaos about the place, and the pure evil in the eyes of a few that truly deserved to be in a place like that. She had always wanted what was best for the children of the Isle and she still stood by this. She always would, even decades down the line where only those who wanted to haunt the Isle did. 

The children, even though they had moved, were still going to be faced with hardships and prejudices, and Uma wanted to be with them every step of the way. To have their back when they didn’t want someone to hold their hand.

Still, even with Auradon open to all, the true villains and their children alike, there was a very large population that remained on the Isle, refusing to conform, or perhaps refusing to break away from their normalcy, even if it was beyond messed up. And Uma, with Harry by her side, was there, too. At least, when class was out.

Uma leapt over a sleeping body on the street, Harry’s ear-splitting cackle just behind her left shoulder as the two hurried to their new hideout, the ship they had once occupied busy being repaired over in Auradon. Gonzo had fallen in love with his shop class at Auradon Prep and had roped Jonas into helping him return their ship to its former glory—although none of them had ever seen it as such. It would be weird, Uma wasn’t afraid to admit, seeing the ship anything other than run down with water leaking in from both above and below every time of the day.

“The Queen’s back,” Harry hooted from behind the girl, his voice a croon of appreciation as he shouted out his announcement for all to hear. It was vague enough that one not from the Isle could perhaps think he was talking about Mal, but anyone who had been there long enough knew just who their queen was, and it wasn’t a girl who had her values constantly spinning out of control, playing with their lives like they were dolls to be controlled. On paper, sure, she was their ruler, but in practice it was a pirate that kept them safe.

“Uma!” Shouts from up and down the street echoed into the already humming night air, turning it into a buzz of excitement and noise as children young and old rushed into the street to see the two pass, their own excited noises joining in with Harry’s whoops of joy. Some moved to run with them, falling back after a while or keeping up with them as they rushed to their Isle home.

Uma skidded to a halt as she turned the corner past Harriet’s Boarding House, a safe place for the Isle kids who needed it. With the Hook girl running it it truly was safe, too, not just a name to plaster on the wall and call it good. A crooked house towered before the girl, the wind beating at its sides making it twist and turn like a leaf. It was bound to tumble any day, if not any moment.

Not waiting for the others to fall in line with her, Uma marched into the building, breathing in the musty scent and suppressing a cough that tickled at her throat in response. The air was thick with dust and the smell of rotting wood, a moldy scent that made one careful of their next step. The girl could hear the others enter behind her, indicated by a sharp cough that she recognized as Harry’s before other hacks joined in. 

Uma jumped forward, moving carefully across a series of wooden planks, taking care to avoid the ones scarred with rot and heaving under their own weights. She knew they wouldn’t take hers, as well. Instead she followed a well known path, at least well known to her and her crew, towards the steps that lead up into the house. Almost surprisingly the wood was stronger and sturdier above them.

The girl reached the gathering place in record time, seating herself casually in the seat that had long since been deemed hers as she waited for the others to join her. Moments later Harry’s messy chocolate hair poked into the room, his head soon following after. His already crooked grin stretched further still as he caught sight of Uma who beckoned him closer.

He pressed a chaste kiss to her brow before seating himself in the chair beside her, allowing the girl to kick her feet up into his lap. More and more people filtered in a moment later. Uma recognized most of them but every few meetings there was always a kid that walked in that she had never seen before—likely having been locked up by their parents until recently. Today it was a boy, maybe fourteen, with curly hair the color of the wheat fields that flocked the lands near Triton’s Bay. He seemed skittish, glancing nervously at those about him before gently perching himself on a seat close to the door. Uma turned away from him before he could catch her staring and bolt.

“Welcome back, Uma,” Ginny Gothel greeted, her voice unimpressed and dry, the girl obviously displeased to be seeing her despite having gathered with the rest of them.

“It’s always a pleasure, Gin’.” Uma shot back sarcastically, a smile so saccharine it ached spreading across her lips as she looked at the girl. She turned back to the crowd. They stared back up at her expectantly. If she were any other woman she likely would have shrunk from the attention, but she was Uma Triskelion, and Uma wasn’t one to back down from anything.

Swinging her feet from Harry’s lap, Uma sat up in her seat, adopting a more formal pose than what she had before. Some in the crowd mirrored her.

“In case y’all haven’t noticed,” Uma spoke at last. Her voice was loud, yes, but no louder than usual. She knew those in the crowd clung to her words like they were a life line. “We have a new guest today.” Eyes fluttered about the room before landing finally on the boy near the back. He had stiffened in his seat, seemingly ready to bolt at any moment, but one look from Uma had him glued to his seat. Her eyes softened. “Care to introduce yourself, kid?”

“Eddie,” his answer was short, clipped in a way that was unsure rather than dismissive. His eyes dashed back and forth. He seemed like a frightened animal. “Eddie Balthazar.”

“Eddie,” Uma repeated the boy’s name, letting it rest in the musty air of the room for a moment before nodding. “Welcome, Eddie.” 

And that was that. With those simple words Uma had placed the boy under her protection and those in this room would work to enforce this, even Ginny who despised the sea witch. It was an unspoken rule, something that Uma had never said aloud, but the crowd always seemed to get it, intrinsically knowing what she meant. It was Isle culture, one might argue, and they made a strong point. But perhaps it was simply Uma herself. People knew better than to mess with her when she had lived solely on the Isle with the barrier keeping her trapped within. Well, everyone except for Mal, but Uma knew just what Maleficent could do, and refrained from doing anything about the girl’s childish bullying. Even now people still knew better.

“Well then,” Uma said after another moment. She glanced at Eddie out of the corner of her eye. The boy had relaxed some now that all of the eyes had gravitated off of him and back towards Uma, but he still seemed ready to flee if something happened. She turned from the boy and glanced at Harry, instead. The boy stood proudly, his energy launching him to his feet with a hop.

“We call this meeting into session,” Harry announced dramatically. The crowd rolled their eyes affectionately alongside Uma, knowing the boy’s flare for dramatics would never be quelled. If anything Auradon had only increased it, especially with the boy’s blossoming friendship with Audrey, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty who had turned evil if only to see what it could give her. “All rise for her Royal Highness of the Isle, Uma Triskelion.”

“Everybody sit down,” Uma laughed as some of the more regular members mockingly stood at Harry’s command. Eddie hadn’t moved she noted. “Let’s talk. What’s been happening here?”


End file.
